coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1337 (7th November 1973)
Plot The next morning, the embers of the bonfire die down. Mark Hillkirk has suffered burns to his legs, arms and face. Ken plans to go back to the hospital to see him, even though he and Alan weren't allowed in the previous night. Lucille calls to say that Annie is organising a wedding party for the Barlows that night. She says that Alan is dealing badly with the firework event. Bet and Betty have heard that Clive Shawcross of the Gazette has been asking questions about the accident. The hospital won't let Alan in, but do tell him that Mark has to have skin grafts. Shawcross and his photographer, Larry Clark, call into the Rovers, questioning Alan. The regulars agree to talk to them but Alan is filled with guilt. Len tells Rita that he's definitely not paying the VAT. Clive and Larry call into The Kabin and tell Len that the Gazette is starting an anti-firework campaign and want him to be their spokesman. He agrees. Annie frets over the buffet and wedding cake as the party is prepared in the back room. Norma tries to get out of coming. Janet does her best to get on Albert's good side. She wears an expensive low-cut dress for the party, although it's not Ken's favourite. Alan goes to the hospital to see Mark. Bet and Lucille aren't impressed with Janet's dress. They try to get out of Janet when the twins are coming down from Glasgow. Alan can't get much out of Mark who is very sedated. Lucille tries to get Norma to come to the party but she refuses. A depressed Alan returns to the Rovers where Annie insists he joins the party. He wishes Janet and Ken well as Bet and Lucille look on eagerly. Bet looks forward to Elsie's reaction to the news. Norma changes her mind and comes to the party where Annie announces that the French visitors from Weatherfield's twin town of Charleville are coming over next week and three of them want to stay in an English home and not a hotel. A drunk Stan agrees to take in René Dubois in Hilda's absence, thinking he's a woman. Cast Regular cast *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker (Credited as "Janet Reid") *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead *Clive Shawcross - Colin Rix *Larry Clark - Andy Abrahams (Credited as "Andrew Abrahams") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bonfire night venue *Hospital - Corridor and Mark Hillkirk's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who is coming to the wedding party? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1973 episodes